Darkest Day
by SaneTwin1-2
Summary: Alice fights with Edward for Bella. Its kind of dark. Hence the name. Please tell me if its any good. Read and Review. One-shot.


**Twilight never happened! I was reading the newspaper weeks ago, and sadly, this story came to mind from that, so getting tired of this in my head, I wrote it so you can all suffer. **

**Please Read and Review. **

The morning was gruesome, painted black with burning flames exhaust, flames devouring an old building. Fiery stomachs eat quickly at the old wood, spreading quickly, and licking at the two lifeless bodies inside. The air seemed to fill with the realization that the chief and his daughter was dead, the poison of that statement mingling with the oxygen breathed in by terrified people, their noses being filled with the stench of the burnt flesh. People stare wide eyed at the building, watching in horror as flames continued to devour the house and the beloved people in the town. No one dared come close to the hungry flames, the stench and heat swirling around each body that stands, their bodies locked with horror.

Inside the burning building, two bodies stare without seeing as the flames and smoke fill their lungs, and lick at their skin. The flames hiding the wounds that caused their deaths, covering the large slashes and bites that covered their necks and arms. Their visible struggle now ashes as the burning flames devoured the evidence of the murderer's crime.

_A girl sits down by the mirror, her dark chestnut hair framing her heart-shaped face as smooth skin glides over delicate cheekbones, curving to outline her cheek. Large chocolate eyes stare at the glass, looking into the reflection, leaning in to catch the flecks of color that dance across her face as the small sliver of moonlight reaches her from the open window. A light sigh escapes the girl's lips as she looks down at her hands, playing with her slender fingers. She leans against a heavy box containing her personal belongings, her fingers drumming against the soft wood._

_Thoughts plagued the poor girls mind, keeping her from walking out of her room, keeping her from perhaps escaping the death that waits patiently for its time to come. The monster out of her window watches with a torn expression, a battle raging inside of the man as he clings onto the small branches that keeps him from breaking through and breaking her neck. Blood lust, rage, confusion, humiliation, and hatred swirled in the young vampires mind as he stared at the small human, the monster demanding for her blood while the man winces as he starts to lose the fight. His body slowly started to creep forward, his mouth filling with venom as the intoxicating smell of Bella Swan fills his nose._

_Inside, Edward is screaming for him to leave, willing for his muscles to relax and drop from this tree, to leave the poor human girl; unfortunately the monster inside of him had weaved through his mind, taking control of the weak human resistance in the vampire. He lets out a groan of defeat as the monster lunges forward, easily leaping through the window and slipping into the shadows._

_Bella's head snaps toward the open window, her heart starting to accelerate as a white blur appeared into her vision only to disappear into nothing. The young brunette shivered as her eyes darted across the room, scanning each wall that corners her, failing to see the man hiding in the shadow, his golden eyes turning into the color of night. Venom dripped from his mouth, hitting the floor as fangs started to grow from his teeth, his conscious evaporating as his bloodlust started to gain control. Bella took a deep breath; trying to shake the anxiety inside of her, twisting around her heart and contorting her stomach, her body unable to warn the girl of her death. She jumped forward until a hard hand made compact with her shoulder. The impact sent her flinging into a hard and cool body, the small body shaking with rage as large snarls escaped the small frame Bella now cringed into. _

"_Edward, don't make me kill you." The tall man lunged forward his teeth snapping inches from Bella's vulnerable neck. The only thing stopping the large man was the small body behind Bella, her small petite hands flying up to keep the man from sinking his teeth into the younger girl. Bella looked upward to see a beautiful pixie girl, her black eyes swirling with anger and hatred as they stabbed into the tall vampire. Her delicate pixie face contorted in anger, the blood red soft lips snarling into a frightening growl, her sharp teeth snapping at the danger in front of Bella. Bella cringed into the small vampire, feeling the need to be closer to her dangerous savior. Short raven hair tickled the young brunette's nose as she moved closer to the smaller girl, fear raging inside._

_The small pixie noticed as her human clinged onto her, unable to resist smiling down at her soft and kind human, who has yet to meet the vampire who's heart was stolen by the weak human's hands. Her dead heart cried out to the human, unable to be heard by her weak ears, she was about to shift into a more suitable position for her human when a ferocious growl captured her attention once more; reminding her that her mate was in danger. _

"_Alice." The thirsty vampire growled, his eyes hungrily consuming the trembling human. Her name came out as a hiss as Edward continued to try to snap at the pixie's mate. A ferocious growl rumbled from the petite vampire, her entire body shaking with unbearable rage as Bella cried out in fear. With a final push, Edward slammed into the wall, his head cracking through first, a deafening crack split through the air. _

_Bella's heart was spastically jumping with fear, berating against her rib cage for a possible escape; only to jump through her throat when the cool hands behind her removed themselves. Although the frightening girl behind her was absolutely terrifying Bella, she still didn't want the small pixie girl to leave her. Bella shifted towards the small vampire, her arms constricting around little Alice, the pixie sighed and easily removed the weak human's hands._

"_Its okay love, I will take care of this, you just stay here okay?" Alice swiftly kissed Bella's forehead, watching with delight as her human blushed, cocking her head to the side. The small vampire let out a lighthearted giggle before jumping easily away from Bella, her happy demure burning off as she cautiously walked towards her brother. The vampire roared at Alice, his face contorting in rage, his eyes a deranged swirling black. Both vampires crouched down in defensive positions, arms stretched out as their fingers formed harsh claws, sharp fangs dropping from their mouths as venom dripped down the ivory like poisonous teeth. _

_Neither vampire moved as they sized up their opponent, one with swirling black eyes meeting furious onyx orbs. Alice bubbled in anger, loathing seethed from the vampire as she looked at her thirsty brother who was just about to take away her mate. Bella, her soul mate, destined to be together was about to be ripped apart by the creature, losing is not an option. Alice's heart was barely containing the heartbreak of the vision she had seen, causing her to rush from her house, slamming into her mate's house nearly seconds too late. _

"_What the hell is going on here?" A husky roar sounded from downstairs, fear and confusion meddling with his enraged voice. Both vampires turned to stare at the shaking human, clutching his gun like a crux, his aim on Edward. Within seconds, Edward was behind the poor man, about to sink his teeth into the soft skin of Bella's father. Alice screamed, her voice stopping both human hearts for a split second, her legs reaching her monstrous brother, pushing him away from the older man. Alice's teeth sank into Edward's cold diamond skin, her fingers scratching through his shirt, barely scratching the concert skin. _

_Charlie's heart nearly stopped as he watched the small frightening girl in front of him dash towards him, her entire body moving like a blur as she lunged past him. A large shattering sound reverberated off the walls as the girl jumped past him, taking out the tall man behind him. Her teeth sank into his shoulder as her fingers dug deeply into the bone like skin of the male. The tall bronze man's eyes darted dangerously to the shaking man, his eyes glued onto him as fangs slashed at the smaller girl on top of him. All eyes eventually darted to the screaming girl on the top of the stairs. _

"_Stop! Don't hurt her!" Alice looked up incredibly at the human at the top of the stairs before being slammed into the ceiling, her head cracking into the wall, her skin splintering as she fell back hard onto the hard ground. Both humans gasped as a small helpless whimper escaped the small girl, her body shaking as her skin splintered and cracked, the inhuman man just smiling as he walked past his hurting sister towards the shaking humans. Edward only got to smirk as he landed heavily onto the ground, sharp teeth breaking his skin as a sharp burning started to twist within him, burning at the monster inside. Hard hands grabbed and twisted off an arm that restrained a snarling Edward, causing Alice to cry out in pain, her arm falling limply on the ground as she wrapped her legs around his torso. _

_Edward turned, ripping and biting at his sister as she latched her teeth onto his frozen skin. Sharp claws ripped at the short raven hair as Edward continued to roar, a fierce growl constantly rumbling through Alice as she slowly lost the fight. Her teeth broke away from Edward's skin as he collapsed on top of her, his back twisting so that she landed heavily onto the ground, her skin cracking as Edward hand slammed on her delicate pixie face. _

_The two humans stared with horror in their eyes as they watched helplessly from the side as the pixie girl's face started to crack, her arms falling from the tight snarl around the male, her furious eyes turning fearful as each hard fist smashed across her cheek. Diamond like skin flaked and broke away until finally her arms released the male, empty like eyes watching as he stood to face the frozen humans. _

_Charlie turned to run, screaming out at his frightened daughter to hide, only managing a gurgling scream as sharp knife like teeth sank into his neck. Pain burned through him instantly as an inner fire burned internally, blood left him quickly as cement like hands constricted around him, teeth ripping at his soft flesh. Bella, once frozen in fear now ran towards the horrific scene, her eyes flickering to the wounded monster on the floor to the man who ripped at her fathers flesh. Her wide chocolate eyes barely had time to register the movement as small freezing hands wrapped around her, stopping her from moving. She looked down to see the pixie girl; her head smashed and cracked but still right in front of the human, her eyes filled with pain as she jumped away from the dying father. Bella screamed into the small girls arms, uselessly hitting her arms against the concrete body as she flew farther away from her father. _

"_No, please, my father, he is dying." Alice shook her head, her onyx eyes swirling with misery as they watched the pleading chocolate eyes narrow. Bella hit her arms against the hard body again, knowing she was having no effect, not noticing the small wince that came from the vampire. Bella sobbed helplessly into the freezing vampire's shoulder, horror and confusion twisting inside of her. _

"_I am so sorry, I tried to stop him, I…I…tried. Im sorry but I have to get you away from him." Alice's voice broke with misery as she watched Bella pull away from her iron like grip, loathing swirling in the chocolate eyes as they glared at Alice._

"_Why? Why save me and not him…are you even saving me? What are you?" Alice gulped, her wide eyes flashing to a vulnerable look as her face filled with horror. Bella felt the vampire tremble, watching with a blurry vision as Alice continued to get her farther from the house._

_When Alice did not answer, Bella screamed, twisting in the iron like grasp of the small vampire. She yelled and cried into the black night, her heart twisting in pain as she pushed away from the hard girl. _

"_Please, please, my father!" Bella cried out in pain, tears falling from her cheeks as her voice cracked in pain, breaking as sobs interrupted her sentence. Alice gulped again, pain searing through her heart as she watched her human cry, the weak humans fingers digging into the vampire's cold hard skin. Her dead heart broke, wincing and shattering as everything seemed to burn in acidic pain. She set the human down on the ground, desperately wanting to help her in some way, but before the vampire could even open her mouth a hard stone like grip tore onto Alice. A shattering scream filled the silence as the two vampires fought, blood dripping down Edwards lips, making the young vampire writhe with thirst as they fought. _

_Before anyone could even blink, the weak human stepped forward, her clumsy feet tripping backwards as her fingertips grazed a sharp needle sticking out of the wet forest ground. The two vampires stopped, their attention suddenly snapped toward the bleeding human, filling both vampires with an unknown impossible thirst. Venom dripped from both fangs as they watched the small droplet of blood run down Bella's pale finger, the human's eyes wide as she watched reasoning crumble from her dangerous savior. _

_Edward jumped towards Bella, sinking his teeth into her neck, digging deeper into the weak human flesh. Pushing her into a tree, he pushed all the life out of her, devouring more blood as she cried out in pain, her eyes glued to the small frantic vampire. Alice immediately had snapped out of her thirst as her brother moved from below her to bite at her mate, rage wracking her small form as she growled, biting and tearing at Edward's neck. The vampire turned desperate as Bella's heart started to decelerate, watching helplessly as she scratched and bit, pulling the iron like vampire from the tree, his venom laced teeth locked into Bella's weak neck. _

"_Edward please!" She screamed, her voice filled with hatred and desperation, pain burning through the small vampire as she bit through Edwards skin, ripping small chunks of diamond like skin away; unable to rock him from his locked position on her dying mate. _

_Blood dripped from her neck, her chocolate eyes glazing over with death, her gaze locked onto the frightened vampire her eyes frantic with fear and anger. Alice watched with complete horror as Bella dropped lifelessly from Edwards grip, growls shaking his form as he licked the excess blood from her dead body. The vampire slid off the back of the monster, lying down next to the dead girl, the vampire's dead heart dying again as Bella's heart stuttered for the last time. The large chocolate eyes with light fascinating flecks of hazel that danced around the warm chocolate now glazed with death turning into a hard brown as her life diminished. Alice howled with outrage and heartbreak, Bella's death locking her muscles tightly together as she screamed helplessly into the night, her body unable to rid of the breaking of her soul, now broken and twisted as its other half leaves the earth. _

_The broken vampire shook with dry sobs, unable to cry for the love that she had lost, feeling ripped in half, her body a shell of herself as her soul writhes in pain, unable to share a memory of its love other than the few angry exchanged words they had shared._

"_A-Alice? W-What happened?" Alice lay crumpled on the floor, didn't move, her eyes flickering to the monster, hatred filled eyes searing the mind reader with memories that made him wince, his eyes wide with horror. "Oh Alice im so sor-" Edward didn't get to finish as Alice flung herself towards the unexpecting vampire, jumping Edward and pushing him down on the ground as sharp teeth flashed out, mangling Edwards neck as the sharp burn coursed through his dry veins. The male vampire, terrified for his life, bit at his sister's neck, twisting her from on top of him, kicking her away from him. He immediately ran, sprinting faster than a bullet from the screaming vampire, her eyes wide with hatred as they swirled with black mist. _

_Edward ran, not looking back to see his sister falling limply next to her human, wrapping her cold hands around the dead girl, he didn't see the heartbroken look sweep across her face as she held the human close to her. He just ran, his dark ruby eyes locked in no direction as he ran through the black night. _

_Alice sobbed as she pulled her human close to her, her body standing from the broken position on the floor, dragging her towards the human's house. She dashed inside, placing her human close to her father, settling them down on the couch, hand in hand, and Bella's head resting on her fathers shoulder. In a blurry haze, the heartbroken vampire let the gas escape the kitchen's stove, filling the house with its poisonous gasses. When everything burned with the deadly gas, she sat on her humans lap, letting her head rest under Bella's head, her hand finding Bella's cold dead hand. _

_She turned, kissing Bella sweetly on the lips, her cheek resting on the pale human's chest as she got a matchbox, casually grabbing the match and twirling it with her fingers. _

_With a final sigh, Alice struck the match, watching with amazement as the entire house lit with flames, her skin igniting with the fire's contact. _

_The pain came, but the small vampire welcomed it. _

Dark smoke filling the air, a horrible stench curling around each body in the town as they waited for the dangerous flames to fall, the deadly smoke engulfed the sun. The once bright morning, now streaked with black, mist and smoke layering the light air. The blue sky turned black.

The sun hid from the earth, engulfing the small town of Forks in the dark.

Five golden eyes disappeared from the crowd, a heavy weight falling upon their chest as they walked away, a man with dark ruby eyes watching from afar, his eyes filling with regret as he turned to leave.

**Hmm. Is that to dark? Probably, sorry if this story sucks, but it has been stuck in my head, so now it has been released. **

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
